Election Coverage - 2407
The, 2407 Election Coverage, details the course of the United Federation of Planets Presidential run. This is the first election where the Presidency was no longer twelve years, but six. In November of 2407 the votes were cast and Moira Devrix won the majority vote with 6 of the major planets, securing Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, Tellerite, Trill and Betazed of the nine major planets while Ansari only won Risa, Zalda and Bajor. Candidate Information Moira Devrix *Moira Hedrin/VP - Michael Richardson V Being in politics her entire life, Moira was the current councilwoman of Betazed when she put her name into the Conservative Federationalist Parties primary and won against her opponent, Michael Richardson - the current Sol Colonies Councilmen. She later picked him as her Vice President. While an underdog, her chances increased after a terrorist attack that caused VP Alal Sorna to drop out of the race. Her and Richardson focused on goals such as finding more dilithium, better education for those with both heightened learning and developmental issues, energy, Federation admissions and defense. Devrix campaign staff: *Cedric Frobisher - Moira's page. *Spencer Ward - Michael's page. *Connor Almin-Reese - Moira's personal guard. *Jayashri Meryn - Moira's secretary. Ilton Ansari *Ilton Ansari/VP - Jazzerus Rivers Originally losing the primaries to the VP at the time, Ansari was the Zalda Councilmen. When Sorna was forced to drop out do to his tramatic injuries, Ansari took the primary spot since he was runner up in the Progressive primaries. Selecting Risan Councilmen Rivers as his VP, this was a tactical mistake that allowed the conservatives to pull ahead in the polls. As extreme progressives, Rivers notions were often seen as too laid back and 'Hippie-ish.' Alal Sorna *Alal Sorna/VP - Ilton Ansari As the current Vice President to the Greenwood administation, Sorna was the heavy favourite for winning the whole thing. In February, 2407 he was severely injured in a terrorist attack against Starfleet Security and the President. Choosing his friend Councilmen Ansari from Zalda, they had planned on running based on Greenwood's own platforms to continue the administration and ideals previously set forth. He ran for the Progressive Federationist Party. Due to his injuries, he was placed into cryostasis while his symbiont recovered on the pools on Trill. He was woken over a year later. Like Greenwood, Sorna planned on three days on each planet, and personally attending talks on each planet between February and March of 2407. Unlike all candidates he has chosen to visit non-Federation planets as well. This was put on hold when he was seriously injured. The Clone Attacks In February, 2407 there was a terrorist attack on the USS Kelvin Archives in London, England which resulted in the deaths of 46 people. Unknown to everyone else, the attack was centralized on Section 31 HQ and to cause a reason for Starfleet Security to meet up in one place. A clone of Benedict Hughes made from Lyssarrian Desert Larvae was programmed to then attack the gathered group. He injured many including President Christopher Greenwood, VP Alal Sorna and many unnamed Starfleet Admirals. Two Captain's died in the attack. Injured too badly to live without extreme intervention, Sorna was forced to step down from his elected place as primary. A re-vote gave the position to Ilton Ansari. While this move benefitted the Conservatives, many found the decision controversial. Speeches/Debates/Address Program Information *April, 1st week: Opening Earth speeches *April, 3rd week: Zalda Address *May, 1st week: New Xindus Address *May, 3rd week: Risan Address *June, 1st week: Betazoid Address *June, 3rd week: Bajoran Address *July, 1st week: Cait Address *July, 3rd week: Trill Address *August, 1st week: Vulcan Address *August, 3rd week: Andorian Address *September, 1st week: Tellerite Address *September, 3rd week: Alpha Centuri (Colonies) Address *October 1st to 3rd week: Free to candidates *October, 4th week: Final Earth Address *November, 1st week: Voting. Category:Presidential Office Category:Non-Character Information